Hero To enemy
by Soulcaster
Summary: He was had ounce promised them his life, he had given them his soul and heart but in the end he turned his back on them all, he turned into the very demon they had made him out to be, Naruto Uzamaki had died and was reborn to revenge
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I have no name. I lost it so long ago that it seems insignificant nowadays, maybe even pointless, but what can I say, it really doesn't't matter anymore what I am called, because a name would only bind me to the person who calls me such a name. One thing I have learned in my long life is that bonds are worth nothing and in the end only cause grief.

I no longer have a place among those with names. I have destroyed all bonds with the worthless scum of this earth; the disgusting humans that called themselves my friends, my sensei's, each and every one of them deserved what I gave them, nothing but hatred ten times the love I had once showed them. Even those who pronounced their love to my face, dug holes into my heart when the truth had finally been revealed. How pathetic, that the person, who had kept them alive for so long, was the one they chased and condemned so they could cleanse their village.

They gave many names, so many nicknames that I had come to lose sight as to what they will call me of next. But it's funny, that in the end all the names they gave me were never truly mine, just symbols of what they saw me as or of what they wanted me to be.

No, I never had a name. They all belonged to another, given by another, by those that have never known me, the real me, the one that hid behind everything and nothing because it was simpler. People are stupid enough to believe anything that is convenient to them, but I have become wary of the subject I have started with and it seems pointless to return to such a boring and pointless 

topic. Why don't I tell you more on how I became a traitor to the village I swore to protect, to love for the rest of my life. I made a promise that I had meant to keep for all of time, but in the end, such promises are meant to be broken.

"Where shall we go know Uzamaki-san?"

"We're heading back to where everything started!"

"Persistent to remember the past are we now?"

"As always my friend, because we all learn from the past"

My Beta had been a great help and I hope you guys like the story

Please review!!

Great thanks to my Beta **Valencia**


	2. The past

3 years ago

It's so dark again, why can there never be any light in here? Why must I suffer in silence because others are too afraid to bare my hurts and my pain? Someone answer me PLEASE!!

I don't want to hurt any more please help me!!  
In this dream, so forsaken and daunting, I have no escape. Always returning to it because it is my life, it's my punishment? I have nothing to hold on to worth real value any more, it's all disappearing, even those who once said they would have my back through and through now stand as my enemies, just because it is convenient for them to believe I am nothing but a monster, a disgrace of this earth, a born killer. But do they so easily forget they are the same, the only difference, they had a choice and I never.

So as I stand and watch their corpses rot in the fire of the hidden Leaf Village, I can't help but chuckle at the sight of them, at seeing them suffer for a change, understand all that I went through just for them, to find out in the end that I was just a nameless tool to all those who ever won my heart and my trust. In the end, they made the legend of the monster they condemned me as a child, come true and face them as one of their enemies.

"Hilarious is'nt it, to beg me, the demon child, for your worthless lives, beg all you want, all of you beg because in the end all you will meet is the angel of death himself"  


I have finally come to understand what hate is, but where others have failed I have harnessed that hatred to something a whole lot more productive, I used it to my advantage and all those who thought they were playing me were being played right back. The funny thing is that none of this would have occurred if the old hag had'nt sent me on that stupid mission, the mission that sentenced them all to death.

"I had promised you all my life, my protection and you repay me with lies and assassinations, all of you are worth less than garbage"

"N-naruto, pl-please stop this, you a-are to g-good, we love you and forgive you, just stop!!"

I heard her whisper, the girl I had claimed as my sister my best friend. The girl that so many times told me she how disgusting I was, the women that took my happiness away just because she thought she deserved it more than me How pathetic, even after so much training under the most powerful women, she can't seem to understand her whining and begging won't get her anywhere, at least not with me, not anymore. She is responsible for my pain my tears and my cold heart. She took my life and all to please a man I'm sure never loved her.

I crouch next her and I go back and think that at won't point in my life I would have given anything to have her friendship her understanding but it seemed that not even know she takes responsibility for her actions so long ago. How truly pathetic she is.

"Sakura, you should know more than anyone else why I do this or do you wish to be reminded of it. It has been almost 3 years since I left after everything that this village did to me. Do you really want me to go back to the night I left or before that? To all you did, do you wish me to explain what you did to me, to my happiness, my soul TELL ME Sakura? Do you truly wish to relive that night and make you suffer more?"

"Naruto, Naruto" she sobs, "please, please, please forgive us, forgive me, FORGIVE MEEEE!!"


	3. Revenge is a bitch

"Pathetic Sakura begging me to forgive a whore such as your self is completely below me know, ha-ha...so sweet Sakura you wish to live and flourish in this condemned world... but I completely apologize but I'm going to have to deny you that wish"

I looked into her eyes and I was shocked by the amount of fear I saw in her sea green eyes, her whole body trembled with the desire to live to find a way to escape me but she knew her eyes showed all her thoughts that no matter how far she ran she would end up dead before the sun rose to shine on the hills of the village.

As I raise my sword I felt no sympathy toward her not even the hatred that I had expected to be burning through my vein, but no I felt no emotion toward the women that had been responsible for the death of my child a child that had only taken a handful of breaths before she took his little life all because he represented all that she had lost...

"you die today Sakura you are lucky that you are no longer of any importance other wise your death would have a whole not slower and painful, I would have made sure to let you watch as I cut your children open and let you scream your soul out as your despicable husband was ripped apart by my claws and all the while making sure you knew that their deaths fell completely on your shoulders"

And before she had the chance to respond to cry out I cut her head from her shoulders and watched with a simple pleasure as her face consorted into disbelief and than horror. Her eyes lifeless and for ever soulless just like the body of my child... she paid for his death, revenge is 

bitch Sakura... Know we're that husband of yours...


	4. Two down 7 to go

I do not own Naruto and characters except Yen his all mine

* * *

Two Down 7 to go

* * *

_Revenge is bitch Sakura know were is that Husband of yours..._

* * *

"Lord Uzamaki the Hokage Tower has been taken down but it seems they have evacuated all the villagers', what do you wish us to do?"

"Yen you will find the villagers' under the Hokage Mountains' they ore tunnels that they are hiding in, before you go… make sure I you kill every villager old or young we wouldn't want one of those human pest come hunting for us anytime soon we would we"

With that simple command my men or should I call them demons know che… who cares… went ahead and destroyed all five heads of the villages precious Hokage. Its will be amazing to hear their screams in a few minutes. Well, well what do we have here a pesky little Rock Lee crying for his whore amazing he still loves her to date even when she married another how primitive of him…

"Lee how is you this invigorating day?"

"…."

"Ah No answer to an old friend, come know Lee we both know she isn't worth your tears"

"How could you? Naruto how could you KILL HER, your youth is all but gone know your NO LONGER the Naruto I knew"

"why thank you Lee and to answer your pitiful questions all I have to say is she deserved what I gave her… wait no that is wrong because she deserved ten times that I gave her a quick and painless death compared to what I truly wanted to do"

"Your evil Naruto Evil and cruel and I will avenge her… you will pay for her death"

With those simple words he moved toward me, he has improved no doubt about but he will never reach the same level of power I have…

Oooo nice uppercut kick to bad he missed (yawn) this is getting boring why not end his miserable life ounce and for all

"Sorry Lee you leave me no choice"

As he came down on me with his many punches and kicks I raised a my hand and went trait to his heart five hits and I move five steps back he moves forward just like a chess piece and stops dead right in front of me, you should have seen his eyes…

Tears illuminating them his mouth forming Sakura-whores name and he has this look of complete and surprise and then nothing he falls right into my feet…

This time I walk away from that part of the battlefield and to see if I could ounce again continue to confront all of the ex-rookie nine…

_I wonder if I should collect their faces and make them into Gold masks and keep the very look they gave me before death for all eternity should I ooooooohhh should I? _

Hi hope you all like this chapter and I hope you people review please and about him making their faces out of masks I got that from a book I read like two years ago, sorry if naruto sounds extremely evil but that's the point he hates 

* * *

everyone and so on and on yeah PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD GIVE YOU ALL FREE CHOCOLATE COOKIES


	5. Remembering

_**I do not own Naruto and characters.**_

_**Warnings: Mentioned of Mpreg, Child death, umm... boyboy relationship and such **_

Soulcaster speaking:  
hey i reposted the chapter 'The Past' because i was told by one of my readers that i made it seem as if sakura and naruto had a relationship and they did not besides that of a friend so if you would go pack to chapter "The PAST" and reread it and thank you very much synergy08 for the review that helped me fix this problem so please go back and reread so non of you are confused,

also i know i haven't made it clear but Sasuke hasn't killed Itachi he(itachi) dissapeared so he may become one of his(narutos) little helpers and maybe his lover i'll explain later on cause i'm coming up with the story as i go i have no clue how the next chapter is going to be or anything but hope you all would send me sweet review  
thank you again to you all and synergy08 for all your help...

* * *

As I walk I start to remember what had brought on this change this thirst for revenge, I had once been the villages escape-goat the one they blamed everything on. The little DEMON as they so loved to call me just because they were so into their ignorance, into their own dirty little sick demented minds.

"Ah once again I get carried away… ah yes it all started with my involvement in bringing back the last Uchiha heir, it always starts with him doesn't (sigh) so about 2 months into the Sasuke's return we become closer you could say, my obsession with the Uchiha had reached a knew level I made myself believe I was in love and as I had never truly known love before I let my self fall into this oblivious role of a simpering fool who thought himself armored with Sasuke. In terms as the relationship progressed, I once again seemed to make myself believe that he loved me in return. Ah what an idiot I was. Well as we continued they village itself began to figure out something was accruing besides a friendship and rivalry between the last Uchiha and Uzamaki their pathetic demon ninja. The taunting, the whispers became unbearable, and even those who I believed with all my heart would support me had started to turn their backs on me.

It wasn't because Sasuke was having a Homosexual relationship but because who he was having it with. Even Iruka a man I had come to adore as a father figure had been shock the Sasuke would choice me as a lover, but at the time I ignored it as long as I had Sasuke supporting me nothing they said mattered. About a week after our 9 month anniversary I was called into a mission, it seemed I would have to go alone and it would take me about 3 months to finish. I had no problems and so I went home to prepare I would be leaving in the crack of Dawn.

I told my lover I would miss him and that I loved him, he in turn said the same to me. About a month into my mission I started to fell sick, dizzy spells and whatnots. About a week later I could no longer stand not being healed as it was getting harder to finish my mission because of all the dizzy spells and the nausea I was getting. I had finally decided to demand some answers from the fox when she herself answered my questions. (And yes it came to a huge surprise when I learned he was a she, quite disturbing really) but was again I fall short of my story, the stupid fox seemed to find my predicament hilarious and I demanded answers she told me I was pregnant. Not funny a tell you. But whatever I felt happy that I would b able to give Sasuke a child, a child crated from love. So I decided to finish my mission as quickly as possible and head home. I was about two months along and I assure you the surprise I received I arrived at the village was not what I expected,

My lover, my soul, my obsession was just finishing his vows to someone I had considered my friend if not my best friend Sakura, in front of them stood a smiling Hokage, proud in front of her student and congratulating them on making wise choices when they decided to marry. I felt my world spin around me, everyone had in the end betrayed me… and I a fool forgave them, I stepped up to the Happy couple and congratulated them and wished them a happy life, even if I was breaking, I would never thing of running their happiness. He stood tall and proud next to her and said thank you but you are not welcomed in the wedding, she agreed, looked at me as I was lower than trash. I said nothing and walked away ignored all and just left.

Exactly 7 months later I was forced to go to the Hokage for help, I could not give birth to my child. My new world alone, because that was what this baby had become my very soul, my happiness, and the child represented my light and kindness I knew that if something were to happen to him I would lose my mind and many would pay if my child was hurt. So I went to her, begged her, she agreed I went into labor for 9 hours more I don't remember because the pain was insufferable but I knew it was worth it everything any kind of pain was worth the life of my son.

When my little boy was born, the Hokage looked shocked along side her stood Sakura who had come to help or so she said, the moment she saw the child I knew something was wrong the look in her ayes said it all, pure hatred, the Hokage instead of taking the baby into my arms handed the baby to HER to Sakura, she held him and I was to weak to protest to weak to move, I saw my babies eyes blue so blue just like mine I saw him taking his very first breaths. I heard the Hokage open the doors and in walked Sasuke Uchiha, he stood next to his wife and sneered at my baby, he told her load enough for me to hear to dispose of the child, no demon spawn would carry his blood and live, she did as he said raised her arms, chakra at her figure tips at touch my babies heart and killed him he took in his last breath and died. I felt in so much pain, I felt to so useless; I had not protected my infant by baby. I had failed.

They left and not one of them spoke a word toward me, I remember regaining my strength, graving the remains of my clothing and left. I fled the village but with a promise to one day return and pay they back for my Childs death for their betrayal, all of them. The Villagers, the rookie nine my teacher and my Hokage will feel the pain that I had felt all my life and the grief I felt at the loss of my child."

Ah… yes its good to go down memory lane but know back to the hunt I wonder who will be next to come after me thinking they could get me to forgive and forget aw what a pity am no longer have any concept of the word mercy… so nice to have an entire village as a playground just more bloody….

_Author note: Hello hope you enjoyed the chapter, some readers asked me to explain why he had gone all evil on us. Cha_

_Please review I would really appreciated it. Thank YOU_


	6. Sadistic Pleasure

_**Disclaimer- I do not Own Naruto and characters except for Yunn, Minnie and any other that I mention and u have never even heard about Okay so don't sue me**_

_**Warning- extreme violence coming up, sexual abuse and some decapitation will be mentioned and maybe described, and some other morbid stuff you have been warned so please don't flame me thank You** _

_

* * *

_

I walked this paths before is the thought that crosses my mind as I stand by the ninja Academy a place were I had once been ridiculed, treated as the scum of the earth by my peers and all the teachers, well except one **Iruka **a man I saw am my father a man that I believed would continue to hold me even when I lay dying in the darkest of hells but I was wrong, So fn wrong, maybe if I had stayed and heard his explanation for his betrayal I wouldn't fell such fury at him the others I have cold hatred a hatred born of planning of pure loath but him my hate is born of despair of having him turn his back to me just so that he could enjoy a few more fucks from his partner.

Ahhh even know I feel the tears pour down my face for this man for my father because that is what he represented. I know that I will kill him for practically one reason he preferred a cock over ties so deep that would crush the bearer, he will suffer seeing his new beloved die in his blood and than he himself will beg me for death!

Can you imagine it? Seeing him on his knees begging for death!

"Master I have brought the one eye freak but… he had a little accident on the way here it seems that his right arm won't be functioning properly… hehehehehehe" Yunn a young boy with fair hair spoke his shark pointed teeth gleaming with blood, human skin clinging to his lips said in harsh whisper

"Good that's very good… I' am very proud of you Yunn so proud"

"Thank you Father"

Yunn disappeared as quickly as he had come the only remaining aspect that explained he was their at all was the murderous gaze of the once so proud and prestigious Kakashi Hatake, (giggle) oh how the mighty fall!

"How can you do this to me Naruto…? ME your sensei… Naru-ahhhhhhhh!"

"It's so simple Hatake, just as simple as cutting of that blubbering tongue of yours"

I kneeled down to face him I see as he holds a hand to his pathetic mouth in an attempt to stop the flow of blood from where his tongue ounce resided.

"Dislike the feel of your blood in your mouth Sensei… nasty little shit ha? But doesn't worry you'll feel a whole lot worse in a few minutes, just wait"

**_(Ten minutes later)_**

Oh they finally found him, ah hiding with the kiddies again Iruka so pitiful of you

"Na- Naruto! Oh Naruto why? Why are doing this to us, your family?"

You know these stupid questions about why I' m doing this are getting ridiculous… don't hey get it or they just truly don't give shit about the crap they put me through… ah whatever like I care anymore!

"Ah daddy don't I get a hug at least, or how about how have you been this lat years… (shake head where a re your manners old man"

"NNnnAhh" ah so he finally woke up (pout) how cute he's trying to talk… pathetic little whore…

"Kakashi oh baby" Oh my, he just noticed his lover is in a pool of blood what tender care running to him as if!

"Naruto let me get by, Oh God Kakashi it okay baby it will be okay"

Sure everything will be okay for me at least…

"Minnie can you please restrain this lunatic before he hurts me"

"Of course" Spoke a girly voice from behind Iruka; she was the size of a seven year old child with the mentality of a five year old with a fetish for blood

"Okay know the fun is really going to start for you two, let's see Iruka you just love Kakashi right adore him, and love feeling him inside you, fucking you like the slut you are!'

"Naruto shut up, shut up"

"Silence him Minnie"

Next thing I hear is a slap to Iuka's mouth I device I myself created is attached to his mouth it lets you hear your victim scream but it doesn't allow them to talk. Cool ha.

"Listen and watch Iruka, you see your cute little lover here is about to become an eunuch , fascinating, really because I know he will scream or make funny noises as I cut him, no not cut rip his cock from his pelvis!"

I make sure Iuka's eyes are completely focused on Kakashi's lower anatomy; I stand behind him (Kakashi) grave his waist and rip his pants off his body leaving deep gashes through his thighs and legs. He continues to squirm in my hold trying to find way to run from me but sooner or later he will learn you never escape my grasp never… His cock is laying limp between his legs I raise my eyes to watch Iruka seeing us with a morbid fascination his eyes never raising from Kakashi's cock, and his eyes widen when he sees a clawed hand reach for his lovers cock, I grasp it and make sire he is hard and dripping in my hand, Iruka is practically drooling.

I just smile in return than I take my claws and start a sawing kind of motion you can practically hear his pathetic screams, barely any way. Than after a minute or less I have in my grasp a bleeding cock I drop Kakashi, see him lie in his blood and I see him lose more of his fighting spirit.

"Ah don't die yet Kashi were not done yet, you'll find this more fascinating than anything else!"

I know I sound like some demented lunatic and in some way I am but I only give this kind of torture ounce its to out their for my taste!

"You see I am not done just yet, only two more steps and this will be over soon, Minnie can you do me the favor of ridding of Iuka's pants and set him up on all fours for me…"

I see him shaking trying to say NOOOO please no

But theirs no other way, the game has already started there is no choice but to finish it!

I hear his whimpers I see some villager stop and stare others running for their life as my men hunt them

I step up to Iruka and I stick a clawed finger up his ass, twist it around, and enjoy his scream of pure pain over and over again than when I'm pleased completely with them I take his lovers Penis in my hand and force it into his body.

Turning I see Kakashi eyes widening an I finally see his whole will to live die in him, I notice he stops his fight to live and surrenders to darkness, Yunn who has been standing behind him finishes the job and cuts of his head in one simple slide of his blade.

Iruka to has stopped fighting, he has given up; I just stand and nod my head and hand the rains over to Minnie.

"Have fu my children enjoy him as much as you want he will not fight you any more but make sure to finish him and give him some semblance of Peace in the end"

_I leave the Academy grounds trying to see what else I can do for entertainment here _


End file.
